Camp Camp Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Camp Camp. It was announced on January 17, 2018'http://ew.com/tv/2018/01/17/rwby-rooster-teeth/' to premiere sometime in the Fall of 2018. Premiering alongside new seasons of RVB, RWBY and along with two new Rooster Teeth animated webseries, that being "gen:LOCK" and "Nomad of Nowhere", respectively. But on April 19, 2018, Jordan tweeted'https://twitter.com/JordanCwierz/status/987015113059155968' that the series would make a comeback on May 25, 2018'https://roosterteeth.com/post/51714536' instead of the presumed return some time later in the year. Similar to season 16 of Red vs. Blue, the episodes of season 3 will only be available to the public on the Rooster Teeth website instead of being uploaded to YouTube a week after the release for FIRST Members. The staff sees the arrival of four new writers, Rooster Teeth staffers Eddy Rivas and Joe Nicolosi, and writing duo Leigh Lahav and Oren Mendez. Summary The world's most dysfunctional-yet-functioning summer camp is back for another season! Cameron Campbell might be in jail, but that won't stop the list of camp-sanctioned activities from getting longer. Pack your bags for murder mysteries, secret agents, lake monsters, and other adventures that are lawsuits just waiting to happen!http://collider.com/camp-camp-season-3-trailer/ Episodes Specials Episode Summary *'"The Fun-Raiser"' - When the funding for the camp runs out, David and Gwen have to come up with a way to save Camp Campbell from closing. So they steal the Quartermaster's hook hand and task the campers with coming up with fundraiser ideas to replace it. *'"Ered Gets Her Cool Back"' - An uncool blunder has left Ered questioning her identity, so she tries to make up for it with a dangerous stunt with help from Nerris. Meanwhile, the other campers try out to be the new "coolest camper." *'"Foreign Exchange Campers"' - Camp Campbell is visited by some foreign exchange campers, but something seems... off about some of them. What are they hiding? Why are they so interested in Cameron Campbell? Suspicious... *'"Nikki’s Last Day on Earth"' - After drinking an experimental tonic of Neil’s creation, Nikki is suddenly not feeling well and is diagnosed with a case of Death. How will Nikki spend her last day alive? *'"Dial M For Jasper"' - David is visited by the vision of an old friend. Max, Neil, and Nikki do some sleuthing to find out why David is so shaken up by the whole thing. *'"The Lake Lilac Summer Social"' - The annual lake-wide dance is not going well, mainly because everyone attending hates one another. But when Neil starts crushing on Erin from the Flower Scouts, Gwen tries to play matchmaker between them, only to have it backfire horribly. *'"Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper"' - Cameron Campbell has reappeared at the camp! Or rather, the new camper "Samboy Kidwell" sure looks like him anyway. He sure is acting funny -- almost like he has an ulterior motive or something? *'"Something Fishy"'- At a run-down summer camp in the 2010s, a lonely camp counselor forms a unique relationship with an amphibious creature that has emerged from the lake. *'"The Candy Kingpin"' - Max forms an underground candy mafia after discovering Dolph has a huge box of sugary treats. Dolph wants a friendship instead of a business partnership, but Max is more interested in having power than a friend. *'"Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot"' - The Wood Scouts take turns telling the tale of how they executed their latest and most ambitious plan to take over Camp Campbell to date. *'"City Survival"' - GGwen and David need to go into the big city and are bringing the kids with them. When Max decides to show Neil and Nikki all the fun things the city has to offer, he breaks away from the group and it's up to David to track them down. *'"Camp Corp."' - With Camp Campbell sold off due to lack of funds, the campers are split up and sent off to the camps they intended to sign up for. Max is left alone, and with a decision to make. *'"Arrival of the Torso Takers"' - After watching a spooky horror video, Max becomes increasingly concerned with David's behavior. Is Max just overreacting, or is there actually something wrong with David? *"Culture Day" - It's Culture Day at Camp Campbell, and the kids find themselves drawn to Neil's Jewish ancestry. Neil gets carried away with the story of Hanukkah. Meanwhile, David tries to get everything ready for the big Culture Day feast! Trivia * The third season of Camp Camp was supposedly set to air some time later in the year of 2018 but was then set to air earlier in the year on May 25, 2018. * Alongside the announcement of the third season's early release, Camp Camp seasons 1-2 have also been announced to be included in a Blu-Ray combo pack which was made available on the Rooster Teeth store on May 22, 2018. * Jordan has also announced that there would be two 22-minute episodes included in Season 3.https://roosterteeth.com/post/51745923 **With the first being the mid-season finale, "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", and the second the season finale, "Camp Corp.". * In order to celebrate the premiere of the new season, the crew asked fans to send in their covers of the theme song, which Rooster Teeth later uploaded onto their YouTube channel.Camp Camp Sing Along https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlgdpT1ie9k * Despite season 1 and 2 episodes being uploaded to YouTube shortly after being made public on the RT website (usually within a week), only the two holiday specials ("Arrival of the Torso Takers" and "Culture Day") follow this same format. Every single episode from season 3 was released on YouTube exactly 1 year from their premiere dates on the RT website for reasons unknown. Gallery 5268ae16-0e9d-455d-8dff-58e31f101418.jpg 5_Days.jpg 4_Days.jpg 3_Days.jpg 2 DAYS.png TOMORROW.jpg Today.png References Category:Browse